


lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A Lot Of Fucked Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Billy And Max Aren’t Related, Camgirl Maxine “Max” Mayfield, Drug Dealer Billy Hargrove, Drug Use, F/M, Hawkins Is Horrible, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neil Is Still Shitty, No one is really okay, Sad, Susan Isn’t Good, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: babygirlmaxinewill go live soon...





	lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a little break from _something wicked_ to clear my head. 
> 
> Dedicated to Sally, Vincent, and Caressa.

_**babygirlmaxine**_ _will go live soon..._

_**hotdaddy48**_ _has joined the chat_

_**loliloveeer**_ _has joined the chat_

_**pussyoverlord**_ _has joined the chat_

_**b1gb0y and 5 others**_ _have joined the chat_

_**lovecreampie and 10 others**_ _have joined the chat_

Max bites her bottom lip as she watches her chatroom fill up with her usual viewers. Even a few new ones are signing in. It makes her cheeks heat up and her pussy ache knowing all these people want her, want to see her naked and touching herself. It feels good to be wanted.

She picks up her laptop and places it on a spare pillow so it’s level enough to catch her naked body but not her face. Never her face. She wants to keep that hidden forever. She doesn’t want people knowing they’re paying to watch some sixteen year old fuck herself. That just won’t do.

She’s kept this up for a good while now, close to a year, and she’s gained a good following. A lot of them are older men with some obvious username and too much money. Some of them are even people in Hawkins. Old perverted men with daughters her age and boys just a tad bit older than her that are socially awkward and he can’t even talk to a girl without popping a stiffy.

Max doesn’t discriminate, though. As long as they’ll pay her through their computer screens, she’ll do what they want from a distance.

She checks the camera and does a screen test, and sure enough, she’s perfectly anonymous. Max sighs prettily while looking at her own naked body on the computer screen. Her long hair is partly covering her perky tits and if she shifts her legs a little, she can see the dusting of red hair between her smooth legs. 

She trimmed a little bit didn’t shave. She hates shaving and Billy complains about it, too. He likes her with hair down there. 

He’s sitting on the orange couch that’s pressed to the fireplace in his room, shirtless but in jeans. Chopping some white powder with a razor on their shitty little coffee table. He’ll probably snort a line or two before bagging the rest up accordingly unless he’s already got a few blunts rolled up. He usually has a couple on hand.

Max glances at her laptop screen again before stepping off their bed. She moves like she’s fully clothed and not completely naked in front of her boyfriend while he thins out cocaine. It’s weirdly domestic in their own fucked up way. He doesn’t even look up when she’s right in front of him. 

“Do you know where I put the toy box?”

Billy still doesn’t move. He’s focused on what he’s doing because if he fucks up, it’s his neck.

“Try the dresser,” he replies casually because this is normal to them. “That’s where you usually keep it.”

She walks to the makeshift dresser-slash-vanity and bends down to pull two top drawers way. She can finally feel Billy’s eyes on her while she’s like that. Pretty pink pussy and asshole on display. Posed with her legs open just enough and seemingly oblivious nature always does things to him.

Max grins and pulls the box out of a bottom drawer with a triumphant sound. It’s small but heavy in her hands and her pulse gets a little quicker knowing what she’ll be doing with the contents inside. She always gets excited to play with herself. 

Not because she gets aroused about performing for other people. No, that does nothing to her. What gets her so wet and needy is that Billy is always just a few feet away, out of her grasp but there if she needs him. Eyes watching and hips jutted out in a manner to let Max know he’s ready when she is.

It feels so good to play with herself and make herself cum when he’s watching. Sometimes he’ll even talk her through her orgasms and coax them out of her like it’s nothing. He can make her cum harder than anyone else and he doesn’t even touch her most of the time. Just his presence is like a blanket of safety and arousal for her.

And, there are those times where he is brought into her chatroom lives. People like to see Billy shove his thick fingers or thicker cock into her small body, doesn’t matter if it’s her pussy or asshole. People appreciate his body. Someone will comment something about him, like _I want to see your boyfriend finger you_ and they'll drop a ten dollar tip in her deposit.

It’s never a guaranteed reward, though.

Sometimes Billy will do it. Sometimes he won’t. He’s there for every live she does because otherwise it’s just cheating, but sometimes he also just wants to lay back and watch her.

Max drops her toy box on the bed and flips the lid off before throwing it behind her on the floor. Her eyes flicker over the little collection she has. A simple dildo, one that vibrates and a wand. The rest is butt plugs because Billy likes them. Likes coming home to find her laying across their bed with a little bunny tail in her ass.

She hopes one day he’ll take her out of town and to a good sex shop and buy her some more stuff. She knows if she had more adventurous toys, she’d have more viewers, thus she’d have more money. And, she loves having money.

“I’m about to start,“ she says to Billy while climbing back on their bed.

“You need some warming up?,” he asks like he didn’t finger her and sucked her clit before he sat down on the couch. 

Didn’t make her cum. Just got her hot and wet so she wouldn’t struggle to do so while going live.

She shakes her head but she can’t hide the blush that spreads across her face. Pulls out both dildo’s and the wand, sets aside a glass butt plug just in case. There’s bound to be someone wanting her to play with her ass. She lays on her side so her laptop camera can capture everything from her neck to mid thigh and starts the chat.

Almost immediately, a few viewers send a heart and eggplant emoji. She gently pinches one of her peaked nipples before giving her audience a little wave. More emojis come in.

Max checks the view count and smiles when she sees there’s already twenty people watching her. That’s already forty bucks in her deposit, two dollars for every viewer because that’s the fee for entry to her chat. She’s got a nice set up.

She lays there for a few minutes just gently touching her tits and occasionally reaching down to brush her hard clit. She’s tingling a little, and she clenches around nothing when she looks over her laptop to see Billy watching her with clear interest on his face. He licks his lips before returning his attention to the cocaine, bagging it up in little ziplock bags.

The first comment pops up and five more dollars are dropped.

_**j0hnnyj0ker**_: _will you sit up and let us look at your pussy?_

Max sits up and leans back against the wall, her legs spread out around the laptop. She sighs a little when she sees how wet she is and rubs her clit a little more. She just needs to take a little edge off so she doesn’t cum when she starts using toys.

Slips a finger down to press lightly to her opening. She’s so fucking wet and soft down there. No wonder Billy loves taking his time down there.

She sucks that finger into her mouth and hears Billy groan from the other side of the room. “_Fuck._”

Max is glistening wet on her computer screen and some of the wetness is beading in her trimmed pubic hair. Some of her viewers are commenting on it and it makes her giggle. They actually think she’s that wet because they’re watching her. 

No, she’s that wet because _Billy_ is watching her. 

Another comment pops up, another five dollars are dropped to her deposit. 

_**bigdaddy1970**_: _spread your lips baby wanna see your fuckhole_

She uses two fingers to spread herself open and pushes her pussy out a little to create a little show. Someone comments about how pretty her pussy is, and it makes her blush. Reminds her of the first time she had sex with Billy. 

She was only like, what? Fourteen, maybe fifteen? He picked her at her mom's house and had spread her out on the bed she’s on now, stripped her of any clothing before diving right in with his face. He’s always loved going down on her.

He had sucked a hickey into her thigh and mumbled _pretty little pussy_ so low she almost didn’t catch it. She squirted for the first time in her life that night when he finally fucked her.

_**bigdaddy1970**_: _fuck yourself on your fingers_

Max slips two fingers in and forces a moan out. It feels good but not that good. It’s the same as having Billy’s fingers shoved up her tight cunt.

Anything intimate isn’t the same without him. Even when she maturbates, it doesn’t feel complete. Sure, she can make herself cum, but there’s a big difference between having a short orgasm and having an out of body experience. He’s really good at doing that, at wringing orgasm after orgasm out of her without even trying. 

They’ve been together for two years, so yeah, he’s picked up on what makes her drench the sheets.

She brings her other hand down to rub her clit so she can get a little more stimulation. It makes her hips buck and a quiet moan slip from her lips. Leans her head back and against the wall and closes her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling between her legs for a moment before she gets another command. Presses her middle finger a little farther back and brushes that lovely spot.

“Shit,” she swears and lets her mouth drop open. 

Max glances at her screen again. 

_**pu$$yboi**_: _how many fingers can you fit? Wanna see you fist yourself_

She presses two more fingers in and a few more comments come up, praising her. She could easily slip her thumb in with a little time and let her pussy swallow her hand. But, it’s never as good as when Billy does it.

His hands are big and strong and his fingers are thick and long. Knows how to properly stretch her pussy open slowly with one finger, then two, and so on. He always has her legs trembling and her pussy clenching before he even gets four fingers in her. It makes her want more.

First time he ever slipped his thumb inside, it felt like he was punching her cervix. She felt so full and her pussy felt like it was going to burst. But, she came so hard regardless, and his hand was drenched when he had slowly pulled it out.

Max fucks herself faster on four fingers on the memory of having Billy’s fist shoved up her cunt. She can maybe delay her orgasm a bit so when she does inevitably cum, it’ll be hard. She loves to cum so hard her body twitches with aftershocks.

Out the corner of her eye, she can see Billy lightening up a joint. The white powder isn’t on the coffee table anymore, it’s bagged up and pushed to the side so he can prop his feet up. He’s watching her with heavy eyes and he pops open his jeans when his joint is burning. 

God, he’s not even touching her but Max feels herself gush a little around her fingers. He’s a sinful picture just sitting there with his jeans undone, no shirt to cover his muscled upper body. His long hair is curling around his shoulders and the rings on his fingers glint in the light when he shoves his hand down his pants to palm himself.

He’s so pretty, she doubts anyone knows how fucking disgusting he is. 

Doubts anyone knows he fucks her almost every day, that he likes to bury his face in her pussy and sometimes her ass. He loves shoving his fist up her snatch and he fucks her on her period when she’s bloody and cramping, he even pisses on her and sometimes pisses _in_ her. Sucks his own cum out of her and wraps his hand around her throat so tight and for so long until she passes out.

He’s so fucking nasty, but when he spits in her mouth and chokes the fuck out of her, she gets drenched because _fuck_ if she doesn’t love it.

Max pulls her fingers out of herself before she accidentally cums. She’s done it before, came around her fingers thinking of how gross her boyfriend is. She looks over at him again.

He’s halfway done with the blunt and his hand is obviously working under his jeans. He licks his upper lip, his tongue drags across his stubble mustache. She wants to feel it on her pussy.

He holds up the joint as an offer and Max nods. Billy pulls his hand out of his jeans and walks to her and holds it to her lips. She takes one long drag.

“Good girl.”

More comments come pouring in at Billy’s presence.

_**spinkandforcible**_: _is that your bf?_

_**loliloveeer**_: _fuck he sounds hot_

_**pussyoverlord**_: _ look at those arm muscles_

She can see her whole body from the neck down and his arm on her screen. His muscles are bulging like they always are, and more people are commenting on him. She’s pretty sure some of these people only watch her to get a glimpse of him. 

They’ve never seen either of their faces, but Max feels assured if they did get a good look at Billy, he’d knock her right out of business. He’s so good looking, cut like a God, and she’s told him he should do a chatroom of his own. He’d easily make a fortune for just looking good and owning it. 

The only thing that concerns her when he joins her chatrooms is that some of his customers watch her. She knows they do because they tell Billy about this tight little redhead they watch and they’ve given him her username like he doesn’t get free shows. She worries they’ll see too much of him and _know_ who it is. 

At least she doesn’t have to worry about Steve. He’s a complete waste away and a coke head, but he’s nice. He comes by the house to hang out with Billy and buy whatever is being sold. He’s sweet to Max when he sees her and his not even legal girlfriend El is cool, too. 

She’s the police Chief’s daughter. Went off the deep end when her older sister Sarah died and found out her mom isn’t even her mom. Joyce Byers is her biological mother, so she’s an affair baby. El probably should’ve known, she looks exactly like Joyce and her youngest son. It was just a matter of time before it came out.

Max blows the smoke in Billy’s face before asking, “You want to join?”

He shakes his head. “Not before someone pays.”

She’s glad Billy thinks logically. He knows she’ll get paid more if her audience gets a glimpse of him and then starts begging and dropping tips after tip to see him in action. He has no problem fucking her senseless on his fingers or his cock on camera if they’re being paid a good amount.

He pinches one of her nipples and kisses her before returning to the couch. It makes her comment section explode in requests for him. 

_**cockydickmaster**_: _he’d look so good fucking you_

_**flawsyhornymay**_: _wish my bf was that sexy_

_**b1gb0y**_: _would he fuck you for us?_

Hell, yeah, he’d fuck her in front of her viewers. He’ll fuck her regardless of what’s happening as long as she wants it. 

He’s fucked her into a crying mess and fucked her _because_ she was a crying mess. Fucked her pain away because she’s never known what being a little girl felt like. She’s always had men looking at her with clear interest on their faces and their pants tenting.

Some of her moms boyfriends used to try to touch her, especially when she started developing at the tender age of eleven. Frank rubbed her through her little girl panties, Lester kissed her cheek and called her pretty. And, _Craig_. God, Craig came so close to violating her.

That was years ago, though. Back when Billy was barely seventeen and was her moms dealer. He didn’t like Craig either, so when little thirteen year old Max crawled into his car and begged him to let her go with him, he couldn’t tell her no. 

That was years ago and Max has to remind herself she’s here now. She’s sixteen and Billy’s got her. She’s safe.

She swallows down the tight feeling in her throat. Glances at Billy. He’s right there, solid muscle and more than capable of protecting her at all costs. 

“Daddy,“ she says to him, making sure her voice is sweet like honey. “They’re asking for you.”

Billy grins and, loud enough for her viewers to hear, replies, “Really, babygirl?”

That’s their thing. They want to keep their identities as hidden as they can, so it was only natural for their names to become _Daddy_ and _babygirl_.

Max nods and slips a hand down to rub her clit. It causes a little more money to be dropped. She’s close to over a hundred bucks now.

Billy finishes his joint and grins. “Play with yourself some more and I’ll think about it.”

Bastard. Max knows what he’s doing. He’s milking her audience because he knows they’ll beg and offer any amount for him eventually. 

Her viewers must’ve heard because they’re agreeing with him. 

_**babyangel**_: _yeah play with your pussy more_

_**stranger1980**_: _use your vibrator_

Max reaches over to the toys she’s got laid out and picks up her wand. It’s a big one, expensive too. She still remembers when Billy bought it for her. It was her sixteenth birthday.

She plugs the cord into the outlet just beside the end of the bed and sits back against the wall. Legs splayed around the laptop. Gently circles her clit with a spot wet finger before pressing the spongy head of the wand to it and turning it on the lowest setting.

She jerks and gasps. Even the little waves feel so much better than just her fingers. She’s still so fucking wet, and she doesn’t know if it’s from Billy’s earlier warm up or because she’s excited to be fucked soon. Either way, she’s soaked, and she bets that enough slick is dripping down between her asscheeks to finger her asshole.

Fuck, she could put one of her glass plugs in. Finger her asshole for a minute or two and slip the smallest one in.

And, she does just that. Fingers her asshole while cranking up the intensity on the wand and moans obscenely. Spits on the smallest glass plug before shoving it in her ass. 

She’s so busy feeling her ass being full all of the sudden she doesn’t notice the string of comments. All from the same user.

_**c0wman**_: _your little asshole looks so good plugged_

_**c0wman**_: _bet your little titties would look amazing full of milk_

_**c0wman**_: _fuck your tits would be so full and leaking down your belly_

_**c0wman**_: _you should let your boyfriend knock you up you’d look so good pregnant_

Max knows she would look good pregnant. Billy’s told her that since the first time they fucked. Always says he’s going to marry her and knock her up and suck the milk from her tits. Says he’s going to keep her pregnant and they’re going to have six kids.

One day, she hopes they’ll be married and have a house full of kids. But, not now. Not when they’re struggling to get by.

Sometimes, when her chest is too tight and her eyes won’t stop watering, he holds her and tells her all about what he has planned for them. Talks about fixing up the house and getting a real good job for he can take care of her and their future kids. He swears one day she’s going to be his Queen and he will worship her. 

_Gonna have a big white wedding_, is sometimes whispered in her ear. _And I’m gonna take you away from here, take you somewhere safe_.

Max turns the speed up one more notch to forget about how fucked up everything is. It feels good to not think about how wrong and bad everything around her is. It feels numbing.

_**drinkbl3ach**_: _you’re so pretty I wish I could see your face_

She knows she’s pretty. Billy tells her that every day before telling her _I love you_. He never misses a day to tell her that, he always makes sure she knows. It feels good when he says it to her.

Billy is still on the couch, hand still in his pants. Eyes heavy and chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He’s fighting off the need to cum. God, she wishes she could’ve seen his face when she shoved the plug in her ass.

“I’m so close,” Max moans. More like gasps.

Her comment section blows up again.

_**iwantcandy**_: _omg please let that hunk fuck you_

_**hotdaddy48**_: _I bet he’s super thick wouldn’t mind sucking on that_

_**gagonmycock**_: _want him to fuck you so hard you’re both so hot_

”_Daddy_,” she moans because she can’t take it anymore. Not when people are dropping five and ten and even twenty dollars in her deposit and begging for Billy to fuck her.

Billy is there in a matter of seconds. He takes the vibrator out of her hands and turns it off and set it aside. Kisses her hard even though her audience can’t see it. He tastes like weed and a grown man.

Max moans when she feels his hand dip between her legs and touch her pussy so gently. Knows her comment section is probably blowing up about how much bigger he is than her, his muscles, his fucking voice. 

“Babygirl,“ he growls while pushing his fingers into her.

Makes her clench around his fingers and the plug. It feels like so much and too much but not enough. She needs more but this is enough, Billy’s touch is enough. It makes her got from the inside out. 

He makes her feel alive, makes her feel like she’s worth more than the tips she gets from her fucking chatroom audience, worth more than all the money in the world. He gives her validation in this fucked up town and this cold world. He makes everything feel okay and good and perfect.

Billy’s thumb rubs against her clit, his rings are pressed to her opening as he’s knuckles deep. Curls them just right and she jerks, gasps and slides her hands up into his hair and pulls. Her hands are trembling and her heart feels like it’s going to explode.

“Gonna cum?”

Max nods and gasps. She wants to hide her face in his neck because she doesn’t want to be seen like this. Doesn’t want to fall apart in front of him but she wants him to know this is what he makes her do. 

He swipes his thumb across her clit a few more times before she surges forward and buries her face in his neck. Trembles and holds onto him while he keeps finger fucking her so fucking hard. She arches and gasps and starts crying.

“_Billy_,” she whispers against his skin as she cums. 

Not Daddy. But, Billy.

His body language changes and he removes his fingers. Wipes them on their bed sheets and reaches back to press _collect earnings_ before exiting off the chatroom. Her audience can’t see her like this, not so broken.

Max just clings to him and cries her eyes out. Cries because she’s sixteen and sells her body for money, because her mom doesn’t give a fuck about her and her dad’s in prison. Because there’s so much fucking wrong and dirty and fucked up in their town and no one can escape.

She cries because Billy’s a drug dealer and he’s too good at it to stop. Cries because his mom killed herself right in front of him and Neil blames him for it. Because Neil’s little girlfriend is Max’s age and she’s so scared he’s going to hit Ally too hard and kill her one day. 

It’s so much. It’s so, _so_ much because no one cares that there’s underage kids fucking around with adults. No one cares that Steve Harrington was supposed to be a good person and take over his father’s business. That El Hopper is anorexic and yet everyone calls her a fat whore. It’s all ignored, it doesn’t exist if you don’t acknowledge it.

Who the fuck cares if Robin Buckley doesn’t know the father of her baby? It could be Dustin Henderson’s, it could be Steve Harrington’s. 

Who cares if Karen Wheeler molested her son and that’s why Mike ran away with Will Byers? 

Who cares if Barbara Holland is sleeping with Mayor Kline? 

No one. That’s who. No one cares and it’s fucking with Max because _she cares_. She cares about every fucking person in this town and no one else does.

Max cries until she can‘t anymore and all she feels is Billy’s arms holding her and his voice saying stuff to her. Talking quiet and sweet and making sure she knows she’s okay. _She’s okay._

“Max, can you hear me?”

She sniffs and nods. Wonders how long she’s been floating inside of her head. She doesn’t do that often. 

“You’re okay,“ he says and takes her face in his hands. “You’re right here with me.”

She nods again and swallows the spit in her mouth. She’s still trembling and her legs feel so weak. Her whole body feels like she’s going to fall apart again at any moment.

Billy is looking at her with worried eyes. Whatever high he had earlier is gone and he’s focused on her completely. He’s always focused on her when she needs him.

He brushes some of her hair away from her face. “What do you want to do?”

Max pauses. She can still feel the plug in her ass and her thighs are wet because she orgasmed before blanking out. But, she still wants him, she needs him. 

She sighs a little shakily. “Want you to fuck me.”

Sometimes Billy won’t because she’s too sensitive and not in the right mind. He doesn’t want to take advantage of her. But, he must feel the need rolling off of her because he’s laying her back on the bed and pushing his jeans and boxers off to get his cock out.

He’s half hard so he strokes himself to full hardness while kissing her softly. She sighs as she feels his stubble brush her face, his nose to her cheek and his body pressed flush to her. He’s warm and firm and he feels so good, she could never get tired of feeling him pressed to her. 

Max gasps when his lips touch her throat. Sucks at where her windpipe is, moves to her collar bones. Soft lips and gentle touch.

“I love you.”

Just hearing it come out of his mouth makes her clench. Her tears aren’t completely dry but her heart is warmed. She doesn’t feel the coldness of the world when he says that to her.

“I love you,“ is repeated back to him before he lifts her hips and slides in with one motion.

She doesn’t moan or gasp or whine, but she drags his face back up and kisses him. Doesn’t give him a chance to make a noise or dispute. She holds him and he holds her. 

Her legs wrap try to wrap around his waist but he grabs them and bends her in half. Her calves hook on his broad shoulders. Her hands don’t leave his face and his hands hold him above her while he fucks her into the mattress.

Being connected to Billy always makes Max’s stomach do flips. Could be because she loves him and he loves her, or it could be because one day, she’ll hopefully have a baby in there. One day their lives will turn around.

One day they’ll leave Hawkins and get married and have babies. They’ll have a better home and nice jobs and everything they ever dreamed of. Everything they deserve.

She’s so full of him and she never wants him to leave her. Ever. In every sense of the word. He is her everything and she is his everything. No matter how fucked up things get, they are _everything_.

It doesn’t take long for them to cum. She gasps and presses open mouth kisses to his mouth and he thrusts in so deep it hurts. She’s filled to the brim with cum.

They lay there for what feels like hours. Just touching in some way, naked with no barriers between them. 

Max knows when the afterglow is gone, when they wake up from their inevitable nap, she’ll have to check her deposit and plan her next chatroom. Have to clean the plug in her ass and wipe off the head of her wand. The aftermath is always messy even if she didn’t do much as cum one because it reminds her of what she’s done.

And, Billy will have to shower and get dressed again so he can run whatever orders he’s got for the night. He’ll be gone for a few hours and Max’ll be alone. 

But, for now, they stay there with each other because when they’re like that, everything isn’t so fucked up. Everything feels okay, even if just for a little bit.

They slip into sleep before the coldness of the world can touch them again. Maybe when they wake up, they’ll still be warm with love and safe in each other’s arms.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Join my Discord to share ideas and talk to me, along with other Maygrove shippers! https://discord.gg/Ys8HNpX
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
